Jean-Luc Picard
Categorie:Aandacht nodig Jean-Luc Picard is één van de bekendste en meest gerespecteerde Starfleet officieren uit de 24e eeuw, een ervaren diplomaat en tacticus bekend voor zijn verdiensten als kapitein van de sterrenschepen ''Stargazer'', ''Enterprise''-D en de opvolger ''Enterprise''-E. Hij was niet alleen getuige van belangrijke keerpunten in de recente galactische geschiedenis, maar speelde hier zelf ook een sleutelrol in. Hij maakte het eerste contact als kapitein met niet minder dan 27 rassen, waaronder de Ferengi en de Borg en was het aanspreekpersoon met het Q continuüm. Hij was mede verantwoordelijk voor de keuze van de nieuwe leider van het Klingon rijk, kanselier Gowron. Sinds 2379 is hij de bevelvoerder op het zesde Starfleet schip met de illustere naam Enterprise. Persoonsgegevens * Huidige rang: kapitein * Huidige taak: commando officier van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]]. * Eerdere taken: ** Commando officier, [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer (NCC-2893)]], (2333-2355) ** Commando officier, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]], (2364-2371) Dienstverband Academie jaren en vroege carrière Jean-Luc Picard was geboren in La Barre, in het voormalige land Frankrijk in de Europese alliantie op Aarde op 13 juli 2305. Als kind droomde hij al van avontuur en verkenning en veroorzaakte nogal wat opschudding door de wijngaarden van de familie te verlaten en zich aan te melden voor Starfleet academie. Alhoewel zijn eerste poging mislukte, slaagde hij hierin voor zijn tweede poging. Picard werd vervolgens één van de beste kadets van zijn klas. (TNG: "Family", "The First Duty") Picard's carrière op de academie was op zijn zachtst gezegd moeilijk, jaren later zou Picard de tuinman van de academie, Boothby, bedanken voor zijn hulp. (zie ook: A.F.). Tot de beste vrienden van Picard op de academie behoorden Donald Varley, Cortin Zweller en Marta Batanides. (TNG: The Game", "Tapestry") Kort nadat hij afgestudeerd was in 2327 eindigde zijn veelbelovende carrière bijna plotseling op Sterrenbasis Earhart. Tijdens een discussie over een uit de hand gelopen spelletje dom-jot werd hij door een Nausicaan door het hart gestoken en moest een spoedoperatie ondergaan om zijn hart te vervangen. (TNG: "Tapestry") Als een junior officier was Picard een naaste vriend van Walker Keel en werd ook de vriend van Jack Crusher en zijn verloofde Beverly Howard. (TNG: "Conspiracy", "Journey's End") Aan boord van de Stargazer Picard was een vluchtcontroleur aan boord van de [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]]. In 2333 nam hij, als luitenant commandant zijnde, het commando over van de kapitein, omdat deze gestorven was op de brug. Starfleet beloonde hem met de promotie tot kapitein, waardoor hij een van de jongste Starfleet officieren met deze rang werd. Picard behield 22 jaar het commando over de Stargazer. Het is onduidelijk of Picard meteen tot kapitein gepromoveerd werd, of dat hij een commandant werd met de rechten en verantwoordelijkheden van een kapitein, en daarna volledig gepromoveerd werd tot kapitein. Dit laatste lijkt wat waarschijnlijker, omdat er meestal geen rangen overgeslagen worden. In 2342 ging Picard uit met een jonge vrouw genaamd Jenice in het Café des Artistes in Parijs. Hij werd echter bang voor een toekomstige relatie, en besloot om het uit te maken. Jenice trouwde later met Paul Manheim. (TNG: "We'll Always Have Paris") In 2153 was Picard op een verkenningsmissie en redde het leven van een teamlid ten koste van een ander; Jack Crusher verloor zijn leven. Picard ontmoette Crusher's weduwe op Sterrenbasis 32 om het lichaam over te geven. Dit bleek later een van de eerste herinneringen van Wesley Crusher. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint", "Coming of Age", "The Bonding", "Violations") In 2355 werd de Stargazer zwaar beschadigd tijdens een gevecht met een toenmalig onbekende vijand. Later ontdekte ze dat dit een Ferengi schip was. Picard wist het Ferengi schip te vernielen met een unieke tactische zet (later bekend als de Picard manoeuvre), maar was wel gedwongen om de Stargazer te verlaten. Zijn handelingen tijdens het gevecht werden in twijfel getrokken door aanklager Phillipa Louvois, maar hij werd van elke blaam vrijgesproken. De ontmoeting met het Ferengi schip werd later bekend als de Slag om Maxia. Deze slag zou hem in zijn latere leven nog meerdere malen achtervolgen. De zoon van DaiMon Bok kwam om tijdens de slag en hij zwoer wraak te nemen op Picard. (TNG: "The Battle", "The Measure of a Man", "Bloodlines") Kapitein van de Enterprise Picard zocht zelf de bemanning van de Enterprise uit, waaronder twee jonge officieren die veel indruk op hem maakten. Geordi La Forge was eens de piloot van een inspectie shuttle waar Picard op mee reisde. Nadat Picard een luchtige opmerking over de motoren maakte bleef La Forge de hele nacht wakker om het probleem op te lossen. De tweede was Natasha Yar. Picard zag haar het leven wagen voor kolonisten midden in een Carnelian mijnenveld. Hij had ook William T. Riker uitgekozen en promoveerde hem tot commandant, omdat hij onder de indruk van de onafhankelijkheid van Riker was. (TNG: "The Next Phase," "Legacy," "The Pegasus") Slechts enkele maanden voordat Picard het commando op zich nam kreeg hij van Admiral Gregory Quinn de positie van commandant op de Starfleet academie en de rang van admiral aangeboden, maar hij weigerde dit om het commando van de Enterprise op zich te nemen. (TNG: "Coming of Age") Hoewel Picard een strikt beleid ten opzichte van de eerste richtlijn uitvoert, heeft hij deze enkele keren verbroken. In 2364 stond hij toe dat een Edo vrouw haar "god" vanuit de ruimte kon aanschouwen, en in 2366 bracht hij een Mintakan leider aan boord van de Enterprise om de schade van de culturele besmetting te verminderen. (TNG: "Justice", "Who Watches the Watchers?") Verder transporteerde de Enterprise in 2370 een primitieve groep Boraalans vanaf de planeet Boraal II aan boord. Hier was Dr. Nikolai Rozhenko verantwoordelijk voor. De atmosfeer van de planeet verdween, waardoor de planeet onbewoonbaar werd. Hoewel het een overtreding van de eerste richtlijn was, stond Picard toe dat de Boraalans gerelokaliseerd werden. (TNG: "Homeward") Ontmoetingen met het Q-continuüm Op de eerste missie van de Enterprise als bevelvoerder, maakte Picard het eerste contact met een lid van het Q continuüm; Q. Picard en zijn senior officers moesten terecht staan voor de onvolwassenheid van de mensheid. Q wilde dit bewijzen met het "raadsel van het Farpoint station". De bemanning van de Enterprise ontdekte dat de bewoners van Bandi IV, de Bandi, een ruimtereizend wezen gevangen hielden voor hun eigen doeleinden. De bemanning hielp het wezen te bevrijden, waarop Q, enigszins teleurgesteld door het succes van de bemanning, zich terugtrok, hoewel hij opmerkte dat dit niet het laatste was wat ze van hem zouden horen. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Later dat jaar zette Q een bizar en dodelijk spel op voor de bemanning om duidelijk te maken dat hij commandant Riker Q-achtige krachten had gegeven. Riker wees deze nieuwe krachten echter af, waarna Q opnieuw verdween. (TNG: "Hide and Q") In 2365, één jaar later, toonde Q interesse om lid te worden van de bemanning. Toen Picard dit afwees, probeerde hij te bewijzen hoe waardevol hij kon zijn door de Enterprise 7000 lichtjaar te verplaatsen, in het pad van een Borg kubus. Q hoopte dat hij kon aantonen dat de Federatie totaal niet voorbereid was op een ontmoeting met de sterkere rassen in het universum. Uiteindelijk moest Picard om de hulp van Q smeken om te kunnen ontsnappen. (TNG: "Q Who?") In 2366 volgde een vierde ontmoeting met Q toen andere leden van het continuüm hem zijn krachten en onsterfelijkheid hadden afgenomen als straf voor zijn onverantwoordelijke gedrag. Hij zocht onderdak op de Enterprise en, hoewel Picard en de rest van de bemanning niet overtuigd waren van zijn verhaal, kreeg tijdelijk asiel. Toen de Enterprise begon te lijden onder Calamarain aanvallen, besloot Q om zijn leven op te offeren om de bemanning van de Enterprise te redden. Een ander lid van het continuüm voorkwam dit echter en gaf hem zijn krachten terug als waardering voor zijn opofferingsgezindheid. (TNG: "Deja Q") Aan het einde van 2367 keerde Q terug naar de Enterprise om Picard te bedanken voor de hulp bij de straf van het continuüm. Op dat moment had Picard een ontmoeting met Vash, een vriendin die hij het jaar daarvoor op Risa had ontmoet. Q wilde Picard een lesje in de liefde geven en startte een programma op waarin Picard, Vash en de commando bemanning van de Enterprise een rol kregen in de legende van Robin Hood. Q nam zelf de rol van de Sheriff van Nottingham op zich. Uiteindelijk leerde Picard zijn les waarna iedereen teruggebracht werd naar de Enterprise. Q, die onder de indruk was van Vash, bood aan om haar mee te nemen op een verkenningstocht door de archeologische ruïnes van de Melkweg, een aanbod dat ze aannam. (TNG: "QPid") In 2369 verscheen Q opnieuw op de Enterprise, deze keer om instructies te geven aan Amanda Rogers, een menselijke vrouw die het kind was van twee Q's en ook de krachten had van een Q. Alhoewel zijn houding weinig meewerkte aan een goede samenwerking met Amanda, kon hij haar er toch van overtuigen om met hem mee te gaan naar het continuüm en haar nieuwe krachten te verkennen. (TNG: "True Q") Later dat jaar verscheen Q voor Picard toen deze zwaar gewond raakte in een Lenarian hinderlaag. Q verscheen als God voor Picard en vertelde hem dat hij overleden was vanwege zijn kunsthart en bood hem de kans aan om terug te keren naar het moment in de geschiedenis waar deze verwonding gebeurde en de geschiedenis te veranderen. Alhoewel Picard met succes de geschiedenis veranderde, realiseerde hij zich dat zijn vroegere arrogante en onbezonnen gedrag deel uitmaakte van zijn identiteit, en dat hem dat gemaakt had tot de succesvolle Starfleet officer die hij nu was. Het was hem niet duidelijk of de ervaring echt was of slechts een visioen, maar Picard was Q dankbaar voor de openbaring. (TNG: "Tapestry") In 2370 keerde Q terug naar de Enterprise om de de rechtzaak tegen de mensheid voort te zetten. Hij beweerde dat de zeven jaar oude rechtzaak feitelijk nooit was beëindigd en verklaarde de mensheid schuldig aan "inferioriteit" en informeerde Picard dat de mensheid zou worden vernietigd. Hij stuurde Picard door de tijd naar zijn verleden, heden en toekomst, waar hij een tijdelijke paradox voorgeschoteld kreeg in de vorm van een uitbarsting van anti-tijd in het Devron systeem. In deze paradox was Picard zelf verantwoordelijk voor de verwoesting van de mensheid in het verleden. Q gaf Picard tijdens zijn reis ook tips om de paradox te kunnen begrijpen. Picard beredeneerde de oplossing en vond een manier om de anti-tijd anomalie in alle drie de tijden te sluiten. Na het succes van de kapitein, helderde Q op dat de gehele reis een test was geweest om na te gaan of de mensheid in staat was om zijn blik zó te verbreden om de geavanceerde concepten van het universum te kunnen begrijpen. Q vertrok en beloofde om de mensheid in de gaten te blijven houden met de woorden "dat de rechtszaak nooit eindigt." (TNG: "All Good Things...") Ontmoetingen met de Borg In 2365 stuurde Q de Enterprise 7000 lichtjaren verder, in nog onverkende ruimte, op het pad van een Borg kubus. Alhoewel de Enterprise verliezen leed, was dit het eerste schip dat een treffen met de Borg overleefde en zo Starfleet kon informeren over het bestaan van de Borg. (TNG: "Q Who?") Één jaar later, in 2366, lanceerden de Borg hun eerste invasie van de Federatie. Één enkele kubus verwoestte de New Providence kolonie, de [[USS Lalo|USS Lalo]] en ontvoerden Picard toen de Enterprise zich ermee ging bemoeien. Picard werd gedeeltelijk geassimileerd en werd een Borg dar die bekend werd als Locutus van Borg (Latijns voor "hij die gesproken heeft") De kubus zette zijn koers richting Aarde voort en trof Starfleet in de Slag om Wolf 359, waarbij 39 schepen verloren gingen. Bij de aankomst bij Aarde kon een verkenningsteam van de Enterprise Picard met succes redden en gebruikte zijn verbinding met de Borg om een slaapcommando naar de kubus te sturen, waarbij deze verwoest werd. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel II") Jaren later werd duidelijk dat zijn assimilatie en de tijd bij het collectief van grote invloed op zijn leven was geweest. ( ) In 2368 trof de Enterprise de Borg opnieuw toen ze één dar konden redden uit een neergestorte Borg shuttle. Deze dar was afgesloten van het collectief en begon langzaam zijn eigen identiteit weer terug te krijgen, waarna hij de naam Hugh kreeg. Aanvankelijk werd het plan opgevat om Hugh te gebruiken om het collectief in zijn geheel te verwoesten, maar Dr. Crusher verzette zich met succes tegen de uitroeiing van een geheel ras, ook al waren dit de Borg. Picard ging uiteindelijk de confrontatie aan met Hugh, die hem meteen herkende als Locutus. Geordi La Forge, Data, Beverly Crusher en andere bemanningsleden hadden echter een grote indruk op hem gemaakt. Zelfs Guinan, die eerst niets met hem te maken wilde hebben, leerde hem dat verzet niet nutteloos was. Toen Picard Hugh eraan herinnerde dat "verzet nutteloos was", vertelde Hugh hem dat dat niet het geval was. Toen Picard ook vertelde dat La Forge geassimileerd zou worden, vertelde Hugh hem dat La Forge dat helemaal niet wilde. Nadat Picard vertelde dat dat niet relevant was, antwoordde hij (waarbij hij het woord "ik" gebruikte) dat hij niet zou meewerken bij de assimilatie van La Forge. Picard was verrast dat een Borg dar zulke dingen kon zeggen. Hij besloot dat hij Hugh niet naar de Borg kon terugsturen om ze te verwoesten. Hij bood hem asiel aan op de Enterprise, maar Hugh wees dit af omdat het collectief niet zou rusten voordat ze hem gevonden hadden. Hij ging ermee akkoord om terug te keren naar de plaats waar de shuttle was neergestort, om terug te keren naar het collectief om zo de Enterprise te beschermen. (TNG: "I, Borg") De individualiteit die nog in Hugh aanwezig was, verspreidde zich over de kubus waarnaar hij terugkeerde, wat een catastrofale scheiding van het collectief tot gevolg had. Dit minicollectief kon niet omgaan met zijn vrijheid en kwam terecht onder de invloed van de androïde Lore. Hij kon ze overtuigen om de Aarde aan te vallen. Het Rogue Borg schip viel een aantal buitenposten aan voordat ze door de Enterprise opgespoord werden. Het Borg schip werd hierbij verwoest, waarna ze de overgebleven leden van het minicollectief konden overtuigen van de onbetrouwbaarheid van Lore. Dit minicollectief verdween toen in de ruimte waarna er nooit meer iets van gehoord is. (TNG: "Descent, Deel II") Binnen Starfleet waren er enkelen die Picard de schuld gaven van de verwoesting van de task force bij Wolf 359. Benjamin Sisko diende op dat moment als eerste officier aan boord van de [[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|USS Saratoga]] en verloor zijn vrouw Jennifer bij de aanval. Picard en Sisko ontmoetten elkaar uiteindelijk in 2369, toen de Enterprise het eerste Starfleet was dat bij Deep Space 9 arriveerde. Sisko was aanvankelijk vijandig tegenover Picard, maar was later in staat om hem te vergeven. Sisko gaf ook zijn ontslagbrief aan Picard, die hij niet verstuurde omdat hij van mening was dat Sisko de juiste man was voor het commando op Deep Space 9. (DS9: "Emissary") In 2373 lanceerden de Borg hun tweede invasie van de Federatie, waarbij de bemanning van de Enterprise wederom een grote rol speelde in hun uiteindelijke nederlaag. Oorspronkelijk zou de Enterprise niet eens deelnemen aan de Slag om sector 001, aangezien Starfleet van mening was dat Picard een "onstabiel element zou brengen in een kritieke situatie". Toen Picard zag dat de vloot het onderspit moest delven gaf hij de opdracht om naar Aarde te vliegen en de vloot te assisteren. Hij had de hand in het neerslaan van de invasie en een poging van de Borg om de oprichting van de Federatie tegen te gaan door de geschiedenis te veranderen. ( ) Kamin en de Ressikan sonde In 2368 kwam de Enterprise een ruimtesonde tegen van onbekende oorsprong, die een nucleonische straal uitzond, direct gericht op Jean-Luc Picard. Hierdoor viel hij flauw en werd weer wakker op een onbekende wereld waar hij bekend was als een ijzerwerker met de naam Kamin en getrouwd was met een vrouw met de naam Eline. Hij ontdekte later dat hij lid was van de Ressik gemeenschap en woonde op de planeet Kataan. Vijf jaar lang probeerde hij vast te houden aan zijn leven aan boord van de Enterprise en zoch hij naar manieren om terug te keren. Uiteindelijk legde hij zich neer bij zijn leven als Kamin, kreeg twee kinderen met Eline en zelfs een kleinkind. In de vijfendertig jaar die doorbracht als Kamin leerde hij de Ressikan fluit te bespelen, hield hij zich bezig met astronomie en analyseerde hij grondmonsters van de planeet, waaruit hij bevestigde dat Kataan een stervende planeet was. Aan het einde van zijn leven op Kataan werd aan Picard verteld dat de planeet al meer dan duizend jaar eerder verwoest was en dat de bewoners van de Ressik gemeenschap de sonde hadden gemaakt om de herinneringen en ervaringen van de bevolking te delen met iemand die daarna anderen kon vertellen over hun beschaving. Hij werd daarna wakker op de Enterprise als Jean-Luc Picard en ontdekte dat hij een heel leven had geleid in slechts vijfentwintig minuten. De sonde werd aan boord van de Enterprise gehaald en daarna geopend. Binnenin werd een Ressikan fluit gevonden die door Riker aan Picard werd overhandigd. (TNG: "The Inner Light") Picard beschouwde de fluit als één van zijn kostbaarste bezittingen. In 2379 had Picard de fluit op zijn bureau in zijn kantoor liggen, aan boord van de ''Enterprise''-E. (TNG: "Lessons"; ) Recente carrière In 2371 werd de USS Enterprise-D verwoest boven de planeet Veridian III, waarbij de schotelsectie een noodlanding maakte op het oppervlak van de planeet. Er waren geen slachtoffers en bijna de gehele senior bemanning werd gestationeerd op de nieuwe ''Enterprise''-E, het zevende schip met deze naam. Picard kreeg het commando over dit schip dat na een jaar al bijna verloren ging toen de bemanning besloot het schip op te offeren om de toekomst van de Aarde te redden, toen de Borg aan boord probeerden de geschiedenis te veranderen. Gelukkig kon de bemanning de poging van de Borg verhinderen zonder de Enterprise te verwoesten. ( ) Twee jaar later, in 2375 gaf Picard het commando om naar de Ba'ku thuiswereld te vliegen in de Briar patch toen het leek alsof luitenant commandant Data niet goed had gefunctioneerd en leden van het onderzoeksteam aldaar had aangevallen. Picard kon Data gevangen nemen en bracht een complot van admiraal Matthew Dougherty en enkele leden uit de Federatie raad aan het licht om de Ba'ku tegen hun zin in van hun planeet te verplaatsen. Picard rebelleerde tegen Dougherty en bracht de zaak naar buiten. ( ) Picard behield het commando over de Enterprise tot in 2379 toen het schip naar Romulus werd gestuurd na een staatsgreep van, nu, Praetor Shinzon. Shinzon was een kloon van Picard, gemaakt door de voormalige Romulan regering, die de kapitein wilden vervangen door een spion. Na de wisseling van de regering werd dit plan afgeblazen, waarna Shinzon naar Remus gestuurd werd om daar te sterven. Hij werd echter een succesvolle leider tijdens de Dominion oorlog. Shinzon gebruikte een thalaron wapen om in 2379 de Romulan senaat te vermoorden en was van plan om dit ook op Aarde te gebruiken. Hij had Picard nodig om fouten in zijn eigen DNA te repareren. In de strijd tussen de Enterprise en Shinzon's vlaggenschip, de Scimitar, kon Picard aan boord gaan van Shinzon's schip en hem uitschakelen. Picard's leven werd gered door Data, die zijn kapitein terugtransporteerde naar de Enterprise voordat hij zichzelf opofferde door de Scimitar te verwoesten door met zijn faser op het thalaron wapen te vuren. Hij redde hiermee ook het leven van 800 bemanningsleden aan boord van de Enterprise. ( ) Medische gegevens Persoonlijk leven Persoonlijke relaties Familie Picard beweerde dat hij de geschiedenis van zijn voorouders in West-Europa kende tot in de tijd van Charlemagne in de 8e eeuw. Picard zelf was niet echt een "familie"-type en voelde zich lange tijd niet op zijn gemak met de aanwezigheid van kinderen op de Enterprise. Ook de aanwezigheid van het weeskind van luitenant Marla Aster riep bij hem weer vragen op, alhoewel hij zich wat meer op zijn gemak voelde toen hij met drie kinderen vast was komen zitten, nadat het schip een kwantum filament had geraakt. Zijn houding tegenover familie had ook te maken met de moeilijkheden die hij had met zijn vader en later ook met zijn broer toen hij niet verder wilde met het familiebedrijf. Na het plotselinge overlijden van zijn broer Robert en zijn neef René zorgde de opvolging van zijn vader en het gebrek aan nageslacht aan Jean-Luc's zijde voor een korte depressie bij hem. (TNG: "Journey's End", "The Bonding", "Disaster", "Family"; ) In 2370 bedreigde DaiMon Bok Jason Vigo en beweerde dat Jason Picard's zoon was. Het werd al snel duidelijk dat dit niet het geval was. Als afscheid gaf Picard Jason wel een waardevol archeologisch kunstvoorwerp. (TNG: "Bloodlines") Verhoudingen Beverly Crusher Guinan Guinan en Jean-Luc Picard hadden een lange vriendschap, die, volgens haar, "verder ging dan vriendschap en familie". (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel I") Tegen Geordi La Forge had ze eens verteld dat ze zich aangetrokken voelde tot kale mannen. (TNG: "Booby Trap") Picard, op zijn beurt, had eens gezegd dat Guinan "zeer selectief was over mensen die ze als vriend beschouwde". (TNG: "Ensign Ro") In 2365 werden Data's rechten als een individu betwist toen cybernetica expert Bruce Maddox de androïde uit elkaar wilde halen om hem te bestuderen. Picard bestreed Maddox's bewering voor de rechter advocaat-generaal. Toen de zaak op zijn einde liep gaf Picard tegenover Guinan toe dat hij bang was dat hij de zaak zou verliezen. Guinan vroeg hem wat Maddox zou winnen als hij Data uitelkaar kon halen en weer inelkaar kon zetten. Picard antwoordde dat hij dan de mogelijkheid zou hebben om veel meer androïdes te bouwen. Hij herinnerde zich Guinan's woorden dat beslissingen die vandaag gemaakt zijn hun uitwerking zouden hebben op de toekomst, waarop Picard beredeneerde dat als er beslist zou worden dat Data eigendom zou zijn van Starfleet, alle toekomstige androïdes dat ook zouden zijn. Guinan merkte op dat daar vroeger een woord voor was: slavernij. Picard won de zaak door duidelijk te maken dat een geheel ras van androïdes gebruikt zou worden als slaven, fel tegen de principes van de Federatie in. (TNG: "The Measure of a Man") In 2367 speelde Guinan de rol van nicht Gloria in één van de Dixon Hill holoromans. Ze was echter niet echt onder de indruk van het programma. (TNG: "Clues") Behalve op het holodek, speelde ze ook vaak een spelletje schaak met Picard en werd ze door Picard getrained in schermen. Hier begon ze mee toen ze de spieren in haar arm wilde versterken. Vlak voor hun wedstrijd had de Enterprise een Borg dar, die de naam Hugh had gekregen, aan boord genomen. Aanvankelijk had ze haar vraagtekens gezet bij Picard's beslissing om dat te doen, maar ze werd door La Forge overtuigd om met de voormalige Borg dar te spreken. Ze kon niet ontkennen dat deze Borg een persoonlijkheid aan het ontwikkelen was en een individu werd. Na haar gesprek met Hugh kon ze Picard ervan overtuigen om ook met hem te praten. (TNG: "I, Borg") William T. Riker Data Worf In 2364 diende Worf, als luitenant j.g., op de Enterprise onder het commando van kapitein Picard. Na de dood van luitenant Yar werd hij gepromoveerd tot Hoofd tactische officier en hoofdbeveiliging. (TNG: "The Child") Toen in 2367 de Klingon burgeroorlog uitbrak, diende Worf zijn ontslag bij Starfleet in en vocht aan de zijde van Gowron tegen de strijdkrachten van de Duras familie. Met de hulp van Picard konden Worf en andere medestanders van Gowron de hulp van de Romulans aan Duras aantonen. Dit deed de steun voor het Huis van Duras inelkaar storten, waarna Gowron de nieuwe kanselier werd. Als dank voor de steun tijdens de oorlog herstelde hij de eer van het Huis van Mogh. Worf keerde daarna terug naar Starfleet. (TNG: "Redemption, Deel I & Deel II") In de Slag om sector 001 tegen de Borg had Worf het commando over de [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] en vocht in de tijdelijke invasie in het jaar 2063. Picard noemde Worf een "laffaard" omdat hij niet meer tegen ze wilde vechten aan boord van de Enterprise-E, maar later gaf Picard toe dat Worf de "dapperste man" was die hij ooit had gekend. ( ) Alternatieve tijdlijnen Chronologie ;2305: Geboren in La Barre, Frankrijk, op Aarde. ;2322: Meldde zich voor de eerste keer aan bij Starfleet academie en werd afgewezen. ;2323: Toegelaten tot Starfleet academie, wint de Starfleet academie marathon. ;2327: Afgestudeerd van de Starfleet academie en krijgt een kunsthart na een gevecht met een Nausicaan. ;2333: Aanvaard het commando van het ''Constellation''-klasse sterrenschip [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]]. ;2345: Relatie met Miranda Vigo. ;2355: Neemt deel aan de Slag om Maxia tegen een Ferengi schip. Picard bedenkt een nieuwe manoeuvre om de slag de winnen, later de "Picard manoeuvre" genoemd.. ;2364: Aanvaard het commando van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. Zijn eerste missie als kapitein brengt hem in contact met Q. ;2366: Gevangen door de Borg en gedwongen om een lid te worden van het Borg collectief. Leid de invasie van de Federatie als Locutus van Borg, met onder andere de Borg overwinning op de Federatie in de Slag om Wolf 359. Ondanks dat de Borg de controle over hem hebben, lukt het hem om informatie over de Borg door te spelen aan de bemanning van de Enterprise en zo de Borg te verslaan. ;2367: Voorkomt een poging van de Romulans om het Klingon rijk over te nemen door in te grijpen in de Klingon burgeroorlog. ;2369: Ontdekt een antieke boodschap, achtergelaten door de eerste humanoïde wezens in onze Melkweg. ;2370: Voorkomt een tweede Borg invasie van de Federatie, geleid door geïndividualiseerde Borg darren onder de Soong-type androïde Lore. ;2371: De Enterprise-D wordt vernietigd bij Veridian III. ;2372: Aanvaard het commando van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]]. ;2373: Reisde terug in de tijd naar 2063 om een poging van de Borg te voorkomen, waarin in een alternatieve tijdlijn de Federatie niet wordt opgericht. ;2375: Rebellie tegen Starfleet admiraal Dougherty om de Ba'ku te beschermen. ;2379: Reist naar Romulus om Praetor Shinzon te ontmoeten, een kloon van hemzelf. Bracht Shinzon om tijdens de strijd met de Scimitar. Picard, Jean-Luc Picard, Jean-Luc Picard, Jean-Luc Picard, Jean-Luc Picard, Jean-Luc Picard, Jean-Luc Picard, Jean-Luc Picard, Jean-Luc Picard, Jean-Luc ca:Jean-Luc Picard bg:Жан-Люк Пикар cs:Jean-Luc Picard de:Jean-Luc Picard en:Jean-Luc Picard es:Jean-Luc Picard fr:Jean-Luc Picard it:Jean-Luc Picard ja:ジャン＝リュック・ピカード pl:Jean-Luc Picard pt:Jean-Luc Picard ru:Жан-Люк Пикард sr:Жан Лук Пикард sv:Jean-Luc Picard